Only She Who Believes
by Sayuki Anno
Summary: Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat ini berpikir bahwa tidak ada orang yang percaya dengannya. Tetapi pemuda itu salah, masih ada seorang gadis yang mau meneemani hidupnya.


Note: Fic pertama Sayuki, tadinya udah ngririm fic tapi dihapus dan ganti username. Fic yang gaje, lebay, de el el. Terserah mau baca apa enggak, tapi kalo mau baca abis itu review loh yeee... Oh ya ini fic Ulrich x Aelita, bukan Ulrich x Yumi, kan pengen suasana baru ceritanya.. A Code Lyoko Fanfic By: Sayuki Anno Ognly She Who Believes . . . . . Aku terduduk termenung di hutan belakang sekolah yang sepi. Aku mematahkan belasan ranting dan membuangnya begitu saja. Menatap langit dan berharap keadaan akan membaik secepatnya. Aku tidak percaya kalau XANA meluncurkan serangan dan menyerupaiku. Ia mencekik sang gadis berambut hitam dalam wujud diriku sampai pingsan. Dan semua menyalahkan aku. Dari Jeremie, Odd, dan bahkan setelah Yumi sehat sedia kala ia juga menyalahkanku. Semuanya membenciku. Mereka tidak mau menjadi sahabatku lagi. Aku sudah menjelaskan kepada mereka bahwa yang melukai Yumi adalah XANA. Tetapi tak ada gunanya, mereka tak segan segan mengeluarkan aku dari kelompok. Tetapi, nyatanya aku masih memiliki sahabat satu satunya Dialah satu satunya orang yang percaya kalau semua itu perbuatan XANA Tetapi gadis itu tak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk menolongku Dialah, Aelita Stones. Only She Who Believes Disclaimer: Moonscoop, France 3, Canal J Warning: gaje, lebay, typo, trus sotoy banget authornya! Genre: Romance, Hurt, Tragedy, Chara Death Pairing: Ulrich x Aelita . . . *Flashback On* "Odd dan Aelita di lyoko, dan Ulrich dan Yumi berada disini. Kurasa serangan XANA kali ini cukup serius." Ucap Jeremie. "Ulrich, sebaiknya kita keluar." Ucap Yumi. Kaki Yumi berjalan menuju luar pabrik. Diikuti langkah Ulrich dibelakangnya. Ulrich mendengar suara derap kaki yang aneh, ia menoleh kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa ada Ulrich lagi disana dengan lambang progam komputer sialan di matanya. Dengan cepat XANA yang menyerupai Ulrich itu berlari dan mencekik gadis hitam itu. Gadis itu terjatuh dan kesusahan untuk bernapas. Tak lama gadis itu pingsan. Dan saat itu juga XANA Ulrich berubah menjadi gas hitam dan melayang di udara. Menara di non aktifkan dengan cepat. Yumi tergeletak lemah disana. Masih ada denyut nadi yang dirasakan Ulrich. Dengan tangan Ulrich yang menekan leher Yumi untuk merasakan denyut nadi, Jeremie, Odd, dan Aelita datang. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Ulrich menekan leher Yumi dan Yumi sendiri tergeletak dijembatan. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Yumi?!" Ucap Jeremie sambil mendorong Ulrich hingga terjatuh. BRUK! "A-apa, aku tidak membuatnya seperti ini, tadi XA-" "Dengar Ulrich, aku sudah menyaksikan semuanya lewat CCTV di supercomputer. Jangan berbohong, Ulrich!" Bentak Jeremie. "Sungguh, ini semua perbuatan XA-" "Dan kau sadar apa yang kau perlihatkan tadi? Menekan leher Yumi?" Kata Odd cepat. "Aku hanya mengecek denyut na-" "Cukup Ulrich, bukti sudah akurat! Aku menyesal telah mempercayaimu. Kau dikeluarkan dari kelompok!" Bentak sang operator. Ulrich tersentak seketika. Ia dikeluarkan! Sungguh tak terbayang, siapa lagi yang membuatnya lebih terbuka selain mereka? "Tunggu. Kurasa Ulrich benar." Gadis berambut pink itu membuka mulut. Ia merasa tidak percaya bahwa Ulrich yang mencekik Yumi. "Ulrich tidak seperti itu. Mungkin saja ada Ulrich XANA yang mencekik Yumi. Dan tak mungkin pula Ulrich berbuat seperti itu, apalagi terhadap seorang wanita." "Aelita, kau tak tau apa apa, diam sajalah. Pokoknya Ulrich, kau bukan teman kita lagi!" Bentak Jeremie lagi. "Tak kusangka, teman baikku bisa seperti ini." Desis Odd dan mengikuti Jeremie yang mengangkat tubuh Yumi ke klinik. Aelita terdiam. "Hei Aelita, cepat tinggalkan orang jahat seperti dia!" Seru Jeremie. "Ah, ba-baik." Ucap Aelita. Ia menatap Ulrich sebentar dengan kasihan lalu meninggalkannya dengan terpaksa. Malam yang melelahkan. Ulrich merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan Odd mengusirnya dengan cepat. "Hei, untuk apa kau tidur bersamaku? Tidur saja ditempat lain! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang seperti kau!" Ucap Odd tajam. Ulrich merasa tidak setuju dengan Odd. "Waktu itu aku yang berbagi tempat untukmu, bukan kau, dulu kau tidak dapat kamar, aku yang berbagi kamar untukmu, jadi ini kamarku. Tidak seharusnya aku yang tidur di tempat lain!" Odd berkacak pinggang dengan kesal dan berucap. "FINE, aku yang akan pergi dari kamar ini!" Kata Odd dan pergi kekamar Jeremie. Dengan kesal Odd membanting pintu dengan keras. BRAK! Ulrich tertunduk. Meremas rambut cokelatnya dan memejamkan mata agar tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Ia tak percaya bahwa semuanya pergi menjauhinya hanya karena salah paham. Mengapa kehidupannya berubah seperti ini semenjak Ulrich dituduh mencekik Yumi? Berubah menjadi kehidupan yang menyakitkan. Sahabat yang ia miliki malah menjauh darinya. Apa mungkin ia tidak pantas berteman dengan mereka? Ulrich sadar bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya menderita, masih ada Aelita Stones yang percaya padanya. Hatinya lembut seperti malaikat. Masih ada Aelita Stones dalam hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Pagi itu, Ulrich menuju ke klinik sendirian untuk bertemu Yumi. Ulrich rasa ia sudah sangat membaik karena Yolanda, sang penjaga klinik berkata Yumi semakin membaik. Ulrich yakin sebentar lagi Yumi akan sadar. Pintu klinik dibuka dan tampak Aelita sedang duduk disamping Yumi yang masih tertidur. "Aelita, Yumi tidak apa apa kan?" Sang gadis bagai malaikat itu menanggukan kepala sambil tersenyum. " Yumi baik baik saja, sebentar lagi pasti sadar. Jangan khawatir Ulrich." Ulrich sangat merindukan suara lembut seperti gadis malaikat tadi, karena dari kemarin hanya bentakan yang ia dengar. Ulrich juga merindukan senyum manis dari orang orang karena dari kemarin hanya raut muka benci yang ia tatap. Ulrich mendekat ke tubuh Yumi dan duduk. Ia menggenggam tangan hangat Yumi dan menunduk. "Yumi, maafkan aku. Tetapi sungguh bukan aku yang membuatmu seperti ini. Andai kau percaya." Aelita mengusap pundak Ulrich dengan lembut. Ulrich menatapnya. Sudah lama ia merindukan perlakuan lembut seperti ini. "Ulrich, aku percaya. Kau tidak percaya. Aku tinggal di lyoko sepuluh tahun dan berurusan dengan XANA. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa yang mencekik Yumi kemarin adalah XANA." BRAK! Pintu dibuka dengan kasar dengan Odd Della Robbia. Rasanya Ulrich baru diperlakukan lembut oleh gadis malaikat, ia langsung diperlakukan kasar kembali. "Ulrich, untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Jeremie dingin. "Aku hanya menengok Yumi, agar aku tau bahwa dia baik baik saja. Apa salah?" Ucapku. "Kau tidak perlu tau, bodoh!" Bentak Odd. Dan disaat itulah, Yumi membuka mata. Orang yang pertama kali dilihat adalah Ulrich Stern. Dengan raut wajah benci, ia bangkit dan membentak Ulrich. "Yumi, kau sudah sadar, syukurlah." Kata Ulrich. Ia membantu Yumi untuk duduk. Yumi yang menerima perlakuan dari Ulrich langsung menepis tangan Ulrich. "Diam, aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau ada kamu lagi dalam hidupku!" Dengan hati yang tersakiti, Ulrich bertanya, "Tetapi mengapa?" "Kau sudah menyakitiku!" "Tetapi sungguh, itu bu-" "PERGI!" Bentak Yumi. Ulrich beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ba-baik Yumi, aku akan pergi." Ucap Ulrich pelan. "Kalau begitu cepatlah!" Timpal Odd. Ulrich keluar dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Aelita dengan cepat menahan pintu itu dan mengejar Ulrich. "Ulrich... Ulrich...!" Seru Aelita mencari Ulrich yang ingin menyendiri. *Flashback Off* Makan malam hari ini adalah spagetti dan bola daging, tak lupa saus yang menggoda selera. Tak mungkin ada anak yang menolak menu makan malam itu. Ulrich mencari tempat duduk dan melewati meja yang diduduki Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, dan Odd. Jeremie, Yumi, dan Odd menatap sinis Ulrich. Mereka berniat memanas manasi Ulrich. "Kau tau?" Ucap Odd. "Orang jahat mana yang mau mengaku?" "Sudah tak bertanggung jawab, mengada ada cerita mustahil." Tambah Yumi. "Hahaha..." Ulrich menundukkan kepala dan meninggalkan mereka. Aelita yang sedari tadi hanya diam memerhatikan Ulrich langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang sibuk mengolok olok Ulrich menuju meja yang Ulrich tempati. Ia duduk disampingnya. "Ulrich, apa aku boleh makan disini?" Tanya Aelita. Ulrich menoleh Aelita. "Terserah saja." Aelita tersenyum dan memegang bahu Ulrich. "Ulrich, aku tau betapa sakitnya hatimu dijauhi sahabat sahabatmu. Apa kau merasa kau tidak punya siapa siapa lagi?" Yang ditanya hanya menangguk dan mengabaikan makanannya sejak tadi. "Kurasa begitu Aelita." Aelita dengan lembut berucap, "Ulrich, aku masih mau menjadi sahabatmu." Dengan tatapan tak percaya, Ulrich menoleh. "Kau bersungguh sungguh?" "Ya, tentu saja. Aku percaya bahwa kau tidak mencekik Yumi. Aku yakin bahwa yang melakukan itu semua adalah XANA." Jawab Aelita. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah sang samurai yang sudah lama tidak memainkan pedangnya dan menusuknya ke arah Tarantula atau Block jelek itu. "Terimakasih Aelita. Aku tidak akan menjadi apa apa tanpa dirimu." Sang gadis malaikat sukses membuat Ulrich menjadi tenang. Sang gadis yang selalu menghibur, menemani, berbicara lembut, juga tersenyum. Sang gadis yang selalu percaya bahwa Ulrich tidak bersalah. Masih ada yang percaya . . "Bagaimana dengan rumus yang ini, Aelita?" Ulrich dan Aelita menjalin persahabatan baru. Aelita sedikit sedikit menjauhi Jeremie, Odd, dan Yumi jika mereka menjelek jelekan Ulrich. Ulrich merasa apapun yang ia punya sudah cukup. Memiliki sahabat yang baik berhati bagai malaikat itu. "Ini tidak sulit, kau hanya membaginya saja." Jawab Aelita. "Minggu hari yang menyenangkan dan menyejukkan hati, bagaimana kalau kita keluar?" "Apa yang kau inginkan saja, Aelita." Jawab Ulrich. . . . "Anginnya sejuk Ulrich. Pasti kau merasa lebih tenang." Ucap Aelita. "Ya, Aelita." Jawab Ulrich. Setelah sekian lama, Ulrich mulai melupakan Yumi dan sedikit sedikit memiliki perasaan terhadap Aelita. Begitu juga Aelita, ia tidak suka sifat si berkacamata itu yang selalu megolok olok Ulrich bersama tiga temannya yang satu pendapat dengan Jeremie itu. . . . "Hai Aelita, boleh tidak aku mengajakmu ke hutan sebentar?" Tanya Yumi di suatu hari dimana Ulrich dan Aelita sedang bersantai di halaman Kadic. "Memang ada apa? Apa itu penting?" Tanya Aelita balik. "Kurasa iya. Ayo cepat, biarkan saja dia sendiri." Ucap Yumi dan menatap sinis Ulrich lalu pergi dengan Aelita. Yumi pun pergi ke hutan dan Ulrich mengendap endap mengikuti Aelita dan Yumi. . . . "Aelita, kau datang juga." Ucap Jeremie. "Ada apa, Jeremie?" Tanya Aelita. "Singkat saja Aelita." Jeremie membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "JAUHI ULRICH!" "Kenapa?" Tanya Aelita. "Pokoknya kau tidak boleh dekat dekat dengannya." Kata Jeremie melarang. "Aku tidak mau. Memang kau siapa bisa bisanya melarangku. Kau tak bisa memaksaku. Aku yang memilih." Ucap Aelita. Ulrich mendengar semuanya. Betapa bencinya ia mendengar larangan Jeremie. Betapa sakitnya ia mendengar bahwa ia tidak diperbolehkan berteman. Memangnya Ulrich seburuk apa dihadapan Jeremie, Odd, dan Yumi sampai berbuat seperti ini? Seberapa brengsek apa ia? Ulrich saja tak tahu. . . . "Kita mampir ke toko ini dulu yuk." Ajak Aelita. "Emm, baiklah." Jawabku. Pintu toko dibuka. Bel pun berbunyi. "Wah, lucu sekali, aku ingin sekali. Tetapi aku tidak punya uang." Ucap Aelita memandangi boneka rilakkuma yang lucu itu. "Kau mau Aelita?" Tanya Ulrich. "Tentu saja." Jawab Aelita. "Boneka itu saya beli." Ulrich menunjuk boneka yang diinginkan Aelita. Penjual itu membungkus boneka itu dan memberikannya kepada Ulrich. Ulrich pun membayarnya. "Nah, ini sudah menjadi milikmu." Ucap Ulrich. Aelita menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Wah, terimakasih Ulrich." "Sama sama." . . . "Malam malam seperti ini kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Aelita. Ia duduk disamping Ulrich. "Aku tidak mengantuk." Ucap Ulrich. Ulrich sudah melupakan Yumi dan memiliki perasaan dengan Aelita sekarang. Ia mencintai seorang gadis berhati lembut bagai malaikat itu. Dengan berani, tangan Ulrich mengenggam tangan Aelita. Aelita kaget melihatnya. "Aelita, aku menyukaimu. Jangan meninggalkan aku karena aku hanya mempunyaimu." Ucap Ulrich. "Aku juga Ulrich." Ucap Aelita juga. . . . "Jujur, aku kesal melihat mereka selalu berdua!" Seru Jeremie. "Aku juga kesal." Sahut Yumi. "Bisa bisanya Ulrich yang jahat mempunyai teman!" Ucap Odd. . . . "Ahhh..!" Aelita terpeleset di tangga. Ulrich yang hendak turun tangga menarik tangan Aelita dan keduanya memerah. "A-Aelita, kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Ulrich. "Tidak apa apa." Jawab Aelita. "Kalian disini rupanya. Sedang apa kalian? Mesra mesraan? Atau berkencan?" Tanya Odd sinis. Ia kebetulan melewati mereka. "Tentu tidak Odd. Memangnya kau playboy mengencani semua gadis kecuali Sissi dan Aelita!" Kata Ulrich. "Jangan seenaknya bicara kau Ulrich, Aelita ikut aku!" Odd menarik Aelita. "A-a Ulriichh.." "Aelita!" . . . "Aelita, kau jangan berteman dengannya, nanti kau brengsek sepertinya!" Seru Jeremie. "Tetapi kami sudah saling menyukai!" Seru Aelita juga. "Oh begitu ya." Sang operator tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Terserah, kau harus tetap menjauhinya, kalau tidak.." "Kalian akan mengakhiri hidup di laut digital." "APA?! Kejam sekali kalian!" Ucap Aelita terisak lalu pergi. . . . Ulrich harus meninggalkan Aelita, sang malaikatnya, cintanya, untuk menjaga agar nyawa tetap utuh. Tak disangka ia nekat menyelinap ke kamar Ulrich malam malam. "Ulrich!" Aelita mendekap Ulrcih dengan cepat. Ia paham, mereka sudah jarang bertemu. "A-aelita.." Ulrich melepas dekapannya. "Mengapa kamu nekat menyelinap kesini? Bagaimana jika ketahuan?" "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." "Baiklah aku mengerti." Ucap Ulrich sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa aku menemukanmu." Ucap seseorang dari belakang yang memergoki kami. Dia Odd Della Robbia. "O-odd.." "Kalian tertangkap basah. Cepat ikut aku ke pabrik." Ucap Odd. Ia menarik paksa Ulrich dan Yumi menarik Aelita. Sudah lama Ulrich tidak menginjakkan kaki di pabrik tua ini. Dan tak lama lagi Ulrich meninggalkan pabrik ini selamanya. Ulrich dan Aelita pasrah karena sudah didalam scanner. Kami pun dipaksa masuk. . . . Tepi laut digital yang menakutkan... "Ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia, Ulrich!" Seru Odd yang mendorongku. Ulrich berusaha keras untuk menahan Odd. Aelita juga begitu. Saat kaki Ulrich tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi dari laut digital. Ulrich merasakan bahwa ada yang belum aku selesaikan. Ulrich ingat sekarang. Ia berkata di suatu malam bahwa ia tidak mau ditinggal Aelita, tetapi malah dia yang meninggalkannya. Ulrich rasa, kehidupannya tinggal beberapa detik lagi, tetapi harapan dengan Aelita masih banyak. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Apalagi setelah Yumi dan Odd bersamaan mendorong kami hingga kami masuk kedalam laut digital yang mengerikan. "Ulrich, maafkan aku karena sebentar lagi aku meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak dapat memenuhi permintaanmu." Ucap Aelita dengan lirih. Ulrich masih ingin menatap wajah Aelita, ia masih ingin mendapat perlakuan yang baik, ia masih ingin mendengar suara lembutnya, semuanya dari sang gadis lembut bagai malaikat itu. Tetapi, jika ia benar benar hilang dari muka bumi, ia akan tenang, tidak ada tuduhan yang tidak tidak yang menyakitkan dari sahabatnya yang salah paham. Ulrich pikir, dengan keadaannya yang mendekati kematian, ia akan merasakan ketenangan. Ulrich rasa ia lebih baik mati. Tetapi ia tidak tega jika Aelita juga mati. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Jeremie, Odd, dan Yumi sadar bahwa Ulrich tidak bersalah. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Aelita paham bahwa Ulrich memang mencintainya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Ulrich akan melihat senyumnya lagi. Mungkin suatu saat nanti perasaan Ulrich kepada Aelita akan terungkapkan. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Ulrich akan bertemu dengan sahabat sahabatnya lagi. Ulrich berharap agar Aelita tetap hidup, biarlah dirinya saja yang mati. Ulrich berharap masih ada waktu untuk mengucapkan walaupun hanya sepatah kata sebelum kematiannya. Apa semua itu dapat dilakukan, padahal kehidupannya tinggal beberapa detik lagi? "Aku menyukaimu, kuharap kau juga menyukaiku." Jarak antara telapak kaki dengan laut digital itu tinggal satu meter lagi. Dan aku hanya menatapnya sekali lagi lalu memejamkan mata. Sepuluh detik sebelum kematian yang sebenarnya. . . . Ulrich dan Aelita sudah hilang dari muka bumi. Keinginan sang operator dan dua temannya sudah terlaksana dengan lancar. Tetapi entah mengapa, raut muka mereka bukanlah senang, melainkan menyesal karena XANA mengirimkan pesan bahwa XANA lah yang mencekik Yumi waktu itu. Seharusnya mereka percaya seperti Aelita Stones bahwa Ulrich tidak bersalah. Semuanya sudah terlambat . . . Sampai Jumpa, Aelita Semoga kita bertemu lagi diatas sana... Hanya kaulah yang mempercayaiku THE END Oh yeah, fic pertama selesai. Seneng banget rasanya bikin Ulrich x Aelita, pasangan yang nggak biasa. Emmm maaf banget nih ya kalau nih fanfic gaje trus lebay, maklum Sayuki masih baru. Betewe, kok jadinya pair U/A sih...? Dasar author gaje! Oke Aelita, silakan kedip genit sama Ulrich! Ulrich: Gak usah, author nih macem macem aja. Aelita: aku mau aja 3 *kedip genit segenit genitnya* Jeremie: AELITAAA...! Yumi dan Odd hanya memandangnya penuh iba (?) Oke oke, author tau mereka bukan pasangan, tapi author rasa mereka cocok ._. (bukannya lu cemburu, thor? Malah bilang mereka cocok? Aneh...!) Nyesek juga sih pas bikin fanfic ini tapi tak apalah, mumpung ide sedang muncul. Tapi jadi ide cerita Ulrich x Aelita, haha! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYAAA...!


End file.
